Thriller Bark Pirates
|captain=Gecko Moria |ship=Thriller Bark |bounty= 320,000,000 }} Thriller Bark Pirates are the second pirate crew captained by the former Shichibukai Gecko Moria. They are the main antagonist group in the Thriller Bark Arc. Jolly Roger The crew's Jolly Roger is a white skull with two purple wings, and a white flame on each side of the skull. Crew Members Organization * : the four humans who rule Thriller Bark. They are Gecko Moria, Hogback, Absalom, and Perona. *General Zombie: Once legendary figures, now commanders of the rest of the zombies. They are under the command of Absalom. *Surprise Zombie: Zombies that disguise themselves as everyday objects to scare the enemies. *Soldier Zombie: Common grunt zombies for combat. *Wild Zombie: Wild animal zombies with high level strength. They are under the command of Perona. *Special Zombie: A unique kind of zombie that is stronger than General Zombies. Oars was the only one of its kind. *Spider Mice: Spider-like zombies that sneak up on and trap opponents with webs. They are under the command of Tararan. Crew Strength Their captain was a member of the Shichibukai, so they were given great power and renown; although later Moria would be expelled from said group for "being too weak" , in Doflamingo's words. In spite of this, the crew counted on three members who had eaten Devil Fruits; and they were able to fight the Straw Hat Pirates, steal the shadows from some and almost finish them off with Oars, which they could only avoid by facing the giant as a team. Ship Thriller Bark Thriller Bark was the ship that gave name to the Thriller Bark Pirates. It was an island that was transformed into a ship by Moria, and served as a ship for the crew until their defeat at the hands of the Straw Hat Pirates. It was abandoned for two years, but appears to have been reclaimed by Moria who used it to travel to Pirate Island. Escapee Ship After Gecko Moria’s defeat, Hogback and Absalom were seen escaping from Thriller Bark (along with the still unconscious shichibukai) in a smaller ship with black sails and a bat figurehead. At the beginning of the Dressrosa Arc, the ship was seen leaving the Kid Pirates’ base carrying two people. Former Ship In Hogback's flashback, a ship with a normal style that seems to be used previously by the crew is seen. Items Flash Barrel A Flash Barrel is a barrel that contains the red flare inside used to signal Thriller Bark. It floats on the ocean at the entrance of the Florian Triangle, waiting for any passing ships. Whenever opened it will shoot out a red flare after which Perona's Ghost Network will start spying on them. This was a clever trick to pull sailors to Thriller Bark. Purified Sea Salt Purified Sea Salt is simply salt extracted from the sea, and purified. However, they play a crucial role in defeating the zombies on Thriller Bark. Since salt is an extract from the sea, it can be used to cancel the Kage Kage no Mi's shadow-extracting powers, and purify the zombies, rendering them a husk once again. The amount of salt needed to feed a zombie is proportional to its size, as Oars was immune to a small pellet of salt shot into his mouth. History Past , along with Absalom and Perona, asks Hogback to join him.]] After Gecko Moria lost his previous crew, the Gecko Pirates, to Kaido, his perception of comradeship was forever shattered. He then formed a new crew, the Thriller Bark Pirates, in which he recruited included Absalom, Perona and Hogback, the four being known as the "Mysterious Four". They utilized the island Thriller Bark and transformed it into the largest ship in the world. Moria's trauma led him to create an army of undead zombies as the main force of his new Thriller Bark Pirates, in which he held no sentiment towards due to losing his crew of live members. Eventually, Moria became a Shichibukai, and in the Florian Triangle they began to gather shadows from the people to create an army of zombies. Thriller Bark Arc After the Straw Hat Pirates arrived at Thriller Bark, Moria stole the shadows of several of the members, and gave life to Oars thanks to Luffy's shadow. Later,Bartholomew Kuma arrived to inform Moria about the upcoming war against the Whitebeard Pirates, prompting Moria to set sail. As the Straw Hats fought three of the Mysterious Four, Kuma used his Nikyu Nikyu no Mi abilities to send Perona to Kuraigana Island. After Oars and Moria were defeated by the Straw Hats and Brook, Hogback and Absalom took an unconscious Moria to Marineford. Marineford Arc Moria took part in the Battle of Marineford, were he used his power to take down Little Oars Jr. and plan to used the fallen fighters to rebuild his Zombie army. Post-War Arc After the war Moria ended up being expelled from the Shichibukai. During the Timeskip Absalom became a popular journalist under the nickname "Absa". Wano Country Arc After discovering news about Moria and his new army of zombies in the newspaper, Perona went on his search. In Hachinosu, Moria was looking for Teach, and when he met the Blackbeard Pirates, he discovered that Absalom was killed by them, his ability taken by Shiryu. References Site Navigation es:Piratas de Thriller Bark pl:Załoga Thriller Bark Category:Shichibukai Groups